Yang Terindah
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: For Itachi's Birthday/Dia kesepian/Kesimpulannya, aku lebih beruntung darinya/wanna RnR?


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yang Terindah (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**Warning: AU, OOCness**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Perayaan yang diadakan untuk memperingati hari kelahiran kita, aku tidak pernah merasakannya.

Aku tidak tahu, apa masalahnya menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Yang jelas itu bukan kejahatan kelas kakap yang dapat membuat semua orang segan kepada kami. Klan Uchiha.

Aku hanya tahu, setiap orang akan diam dan cenderung mengikuti apabila aku sudah angkat bicara. Setiap orang juga akan langsung minggir apabila aku maju untuk tes fisik olahraga, ujian, atau sekadar makan di kantin sekolah.

Selama aku bisa mengingat, dalam delapan belas tahun hidupku ini, aku hanya berjalan di tempat. Setiap orang memiliki teman, tapi aku tidak. Karena aku seorang Uchiha, itu yang sering orang-orang katakan tentangku.

"Hei! Kau yang namanya Uchiha Itachi, ya?"

Teman pertamaku adalah Hoshigaki Kisame. Lelaki penyuka ikan dan air ini kukenal saat kami masuk Universitas Konoha. Dia tidak takut padaku, hanya kadang ia segan padaku. Aku tahu dia berniat baik dengan mau berteman denganku, ia bahkan jarang mengungkit status Uchiha dalam diriku. Dan aku bersyukur mengenalnya.

Dari dia, aku mulai mengenal banyak teman-sekalipun tetap sedikit. Sebut saja Pein, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu. Mereka semua berbeda sifat, bahkan termasuk golongan anak-anak berandal, kecuali Tobi dan Konan (satu-satunya teman wanitaku).

Mereka bukan teman yang baik, tapi mereka yang terbaik. Mereka mengerti aku, tanpa perlu mengucapkannya. Mereka juga tidak menganggapku berbeda. Mereka juga tidak pernah melakukan kebiasaan buruk. Hanya membolos atau menggoda teman adalah hal wajar, bukan?

Kurasa, hidupku sudah lengkap. Keluarga yang terpandang, dan teman-teman yang mengerti aku. Aku sudah tidak berjalan di tempat. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain lagi.

Sampai aku bertemu dengannya...

**.**

**.**

BRUUKK!

Suara buku berjatuhan menggema di lorong perpustakaan. Aku tidak kenal mahasiswi berambut indigo ini, tiba-tiba saja dia menubrukku setelah sebelumnya berlari kencang dari arah pintu masuk.

"A-ah! _Su-sumimasen. Hontou ni sumimasen_!" dia tiba-tiba membungkuk gugup.

Selalu. Dia pasti gugup karena tahu aku seorang Uchiha.

"Tak apa. Lain kali, hati-hatilah," aku membantunya membereskan buku. Wajahnya agak memerah dan panik.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-_san._ Ma-maaf merepotkanmu."

Dia mendongak. Pertama kali aku melihat matanya. Putih, bahkan pupilnya seolah tenggelam di kolam salju itu. Cantik.

Aku menyodorkan tanganku, hendak berjabat tangan.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hyuuga Hinata," pipinya bersemu saat tangan kami saling bersentuhan. Ia juga tersenyum kecil, tidak tampak malu-malu ataupun gugup lagi.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bukankah ini masih pagi untuk membuat keributan?" sindirku langsung.

"O-oh. Soalnya, aku tadi salah lihat jadwal, kupikir perpustakaan sudah tutup. Makanya aku cepat-cepat," saat berbicara, matanya tampak serius. Ekspresi wajahnya juga manis.

Baru kuperhatikan kalau dia memakai baju yang sederhana, cenderung tertutup malah. Bahkan rambut panjangnya hanya dijepit saja, tidak dimodel apapun.

"Kau anak fakultas apa? Sering ke perpustakaan?" terakhir aku berbicara banyak, saat aku berdebat dengan adikku, Sasuke.

"Fakultas Kedokteran, kalau Uchiha-_san_?"

"Aku Fakultas Hukum. Pantas kita jarang bertemu."

"Eh?" wajahnya kembali bersemu. Kurasa wajahku agak memanas, mungkin efek matahari.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Uchiha-_san_. Semoga kita bertemu lagi," senyumnya mengembang. Dadaku seolah ikut mengembang. Aneh.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah itu, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku kadang mampir ke perpustakaan, namun dia tidak kelihatan. Aku belum pernah ke Fakultas-nya, lagipula akan terkesan kurang kerjaan sekali kalau aku sampai mengunjungi fakultas-nya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar.

Sorenya, saat aku mau latihan lari, dia terlihat berjalan di seberang lapangan. Refleks aku memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga-_san_!"

Dia terlihat kaget saat tahu aku yang menyapanya, setelah itu dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku. Senyum manis merekah di bibirnya.

"Hai."

"Hai," balasku membeo.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha-_san _ikut klub lari. Kakak sepupuku juga ikut lho. Namanya Hyuuga Neji," jelasnya tanpa kuminta.

Neji? Hyuuga Neji? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau mereka satu keluarga?

"Dari mana?"

"Dari ruang praktik. Barusan aku praktik membedah katak. Untung aku tidak jijik," dia tertawa kecil sesudahnya.

Satu sifat yang langsung kukenali dari Hyuuga Hinata, dia sangat ramah.

"Kau sendiri? Di mana teman-temanmu?"

Sepertinya aku menyinggung topik yang salah. Wajahnya agak murung, sedikit tidak kentara karena dia langsung menunduk.

"Tidak dijawab juga tak apa-apa," selorohku langsung.

Dia mengangguk, lalu kami mengobrol hingga pelatihku datang. Dia pamit pulang, dan aku meneruskan latihanku.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar tiga bulan aku dan Hyuuga Hinata saling berkomunikasi. Selama itu, aku tahu kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki Ibu. Adiknya sekolah di asrama putri karena cukup nakal, Ayahnya jarang pulang karena mengurusi bisnis keluarga di luar kota, sementara Neji tidak tinggal serumah dengannya.

Dia kesepian.

Paling tidak, aku tidak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang seorang Ibu karena Ibuku masih ada. Adikku, Sasuke, juga tidak pernah berbuat onar, dan kami sangat akrab. Ayah, sekalipun tegas dan pendiam, tapi ia selalu menyempatkan pulang dan berkumpul bersama kami.

Di lingkungan Fakultas-nya, dia juga tidak punya teman. Kebanyakan teman wanitanya tidak kuliah di Konoha, teman SMA-nya, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino juga kuliah di Sunagakure. Dia hampir sama sepertiku, tidak punya teman karena menyandang marga terpandang.

Bedanya, aku lebih memilih tidak peduli tentang hal ini. Sementara dia, terlihat sekali dia terbebani dengan hal ini.

Kesimpulannya, aku lebih beruntung darinya.

**.**

**.**

Sembilan Juni.

Hari ini ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh satu.

"_O-otanjoubi Omedeto_, Uchiha-_san._"

Perutku seperti disesaki ratusan kupu-kupu, dan sensasi ini menyenangkan.

Diberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun oleh keluargaku adalah hal yang biasa. Mereka akan bangun pagi-pagi, membuat menu spesial, berkumpul di ruang makan bersama, dan kami akan menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untukku.

Teman-temanku lain lagi, mereka akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Lalu minta traktir sepuasnya. Diakhiri saling foto bersama.

Tapi, Hyuuga Hinata melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Dia mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' padaku, saat kami akan masuk Universitas. Dia sepertinya sudah menunggu lama, karena aku melihat tubuhnya agak menggigil.

"Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah syal rajut buatan tangan yang cantik menurutku. Di tepinya, namaku dijahit dalam huruf _Kanji_.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu memakainya."

"Aku suka. Akan kupakai saat musim dingin nanti."

Pipinya bersemu, seperti saat kami berjabat tangan dulu.

Kali ini aku tidak menampik, wajahku juga sangat panas, dan aku suka.

Kugandeng tangannya, kuajak dia untuk sama-sama masuk.

Kurasa, aku tidak perlu perayaan dalam ulang tahunku.

Aku hanya perlu keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan...

Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Otanjoubi Omedeto, Uchiha Itachi ^o^**

**Suamiku tercinta #pelukItachi**

**Sudilah reader sekalian memberikan review? ^^**


End file.
